OKAMI lies and sinful goodbyes
by LoverOfWhiteWolves
Summary: this story is being re-wrighted
1. Chapter 1

_ok well here it is (thank the heavens!) ok let me just get this out of me ** I DO NOT OWN OKAMI (SADLY) I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT A FEW LIKE** Sindashi, Wakuamaru, Amicherusa she was made up by my bffl XD. and i think a few more that i cant remember this second. so read and enjoy! _

_**Chapter 1**_

**Panics screams and out cries soaked in a young mans head bored down deep in his mind to forever remember.**

**He kicks the silver metal door to fling open. A gust of chilling wind pricked at his skin as he squinted his eyes to focus on the hundreds of figures that swormed all around. Disbelieving what his eyes collect. In utter horror of the man's worst possible fears. Outside in the starless night, everything his eyes laid a pone, they all scatered wildly running for safety. The sent of death was vary. The damp air was sticky of the blood. The young mans veins went stiff of great fear, he stumbles slightly back of light headed feelings he stops the vomit that dared to crawl out from his throat, he quickly cluches his gut. **_What __is __happening_? **His mind screams.**

**The mans eyes fixed on a woman racing away from a ****crimson** **coated demond with sharp talons and faded blue markings chasing after. The demoned took no time in hesitation, flinging out his claws once, the woman spiraled to the steel ground, in one split second the monster lunged at her to finish its job tearing her apart. The man's vistion focused on the hazey realization of what was really happening. They were under attack. Ambush. Not one but thousands of ****blood** **thirsty monsters swarmed in every available space, vishesly ripping apart like paper they got their greedy claws on. He had seen a furroashes demond surely not once. As he recollected the man's lips tightened back in an intimidating smile.** They both deserved it. **A sudden battle cry snapped his smile out of ****the** **memories he almost stumbled backwards, he could be visable to the deadly creatures. A frightful cry out was bit back in the young mans mouth, to risky to draw attention towards him. He quickly shot out his arm that found its way to the silver doors knob and he yanked it shut, locking it. The man leaned his back against the steel door finding support again. His breath grow shallow his heart was banging at his rib cages, terror causing him to shake uncontrollably as his mind raced through options to escape ****here.** _Weapon! __I __need __a __weapon! _**His eyes quickly scanned the room when he remembered **_On __top __of __the __shelf!_** He ****dashed to the open room to a dresser in a corner ware a katana was placed in a glass case on the top shelf. The glass shattered under the young mans fist, snatching the sword and flipped the black velvet stances to reveal a wooden flute he had hidden there it was his priced position, a gift. Raced back to the door. In that moment he ****thought**, _ware __was Mr. Sugawara__? __How __do __I __plan __on __departing __this __land __alive?_**The young man breaths increases speed he knows he has little time to spare. **_The __count __of __three, _**he gulped in ****air**_,__1__…__.__2__ …__..3! _**He busted the door down the katana cluched tightly in his palm prepared to unsheathe it at any given moment and his flute in the other hand. Despite the haziness as he darted down the blood pooled allies he kept running maneuvering stethy like around building after buildings tumbling over the no longer living corpses that lie in crimson trying not to recognize the faces as he ****paces**.

**"**_**Waka!" a voice** _**firmly shouted.**

**The young mans foot almost slipped from beneath him hearing his name called by a familiar man. **Mr. Sugawara!** Waka turned his head to spot Mr. Sugawara wrapped in thick steel chains around his wrists and neck forced back by five guards of the queen. The guards struggled to keep the blond man under their control.**

**Waka's veins boiled of the lies that man dare keep secret, but he was glad to see him. Waka waved from behind the walls of an iron building and quickly raced over unseen. But the blur of things did't change.**

**"Waka! Run, escape to the Ark. Get out of this madness! Bored the Ark on the other side quickly!" Mr. Sugawara shouted over the mass of chaos. Strict but calmness in the older mans voice.**

**"What about you!" Waka barked panic clear in his voice, eyes wide of horror.**

**"Worry not of moi Ushiwaka! Get out of here!" the man demanded sternly.**

**Ushiwaka flinched at this he wanted to protest but nodded hesitantly and shot twords the direction of the Ark. Waka leaped on a dumpster jumping to a near by building eight feet up using his hand to land gracefully and darted down the roof. It would be less of a chance of facing the demons. Ushiwaka lunged from the tops of buildings to buildings. He was almost there when he ran out of buildings to jump flipped off to land on ground to keep on forward. Lakes of blood that Waka scampered on splashed on his tall platform Geta shoes and splatered on his legs leaving evidence that he was there. He kept glancing back just incase they had spot him, but what he had seen was an enormous explosion ware he had just left Mr. Sugawara. The explosion must have been highly powerful to wipeout the steel buildings to ash. The wind of the bomb or whatever it was, sent scraps of metal fling at him, Ushiwaka dodged them quickly.**

**The other side was now within sight. There was a darn good reason they called it the dark side even if it were day the dark side was a thick black with still fog that not even the strongest light sours could penetrate it. Abyss would match its appearance exact.**

**Ushiwaka's panting was shallow he slowed down to a stop in front of the border of the dark side. He hesitantly stared in side it. His fingers roamed over the hilt of his katana unsheathing it from the scabbard. Waka inhaled one more deep breath and quietly stepped in. The misty thick fog moistened waka's skin. The still air sent chilling goose bumps over his arms. All he could hear was the faints screams and his own heavy breathing. The darkness was still, Waka could just barely see his hand in front of himself circling the space before him checking for objects he might bump into. **

How will I ever board the ark if I can even see three feet in front of myself!** Ushiwaka staggered over a loss peace of steel sticking up like a dorsal fin. The sound of it echoed bouncing off the scraps of metal all around. Waka hunched over razing his shoulders and squinting his eyes, hoping no one or nothing heard him. He bit his lip relived letting out the breath he held when nothing reacted to the noise. Waka forced his legs to move on, one after anther slowly and as sighlent as possible. A sudden smack of metal not to far behind made waka skid around, eyes wide and alert, sword held out hovering in front of his heaving chest. The man swung his head in all directions. **No! Not here, not now! I'm so close I can feel it! Leave me be!** A wicked snickering ringed in the young mans ears. He swung to his left facing the sinister laughter. Something shoots from behind Waka. Unsuspecting sharp, stabs of pain quickly bolted down Ushiwaka's back. He recoiled in surprise and a wail of pain sparked in his throat.**

_**"**_**BE GONE DEVIL!" he yelled wiping his arm around in the dark, slickly slicing throw a smooth surface easily severing something. A thud batted the floor next to Waka. The man opened his eyes as the gurgling** **noises died down. The attacker was dead. Warm thick blood slithered down Ushiwaka's back soaking in his pink jacket and at the rim of his purple Sashinuki hakama pants. **

**"Ugh" he breathed.**

**A loud quale erupted to Waka's left. The man panicked and he rushed his legs to run faster away. Battling in the dark was a heavy risk. His geta shoes tapped on the ground the same speed his heart was racing echoing around. **Ware! Ware is that ark of Yamato! Everything is a blur! Which direction?** Ushiwaka's mind buzzed with unsure options.**

**"Waka." A voice singed out in waka's ears it sounded sweet, smooth and calm, female.**

**Ushiwaka froze flinging his head around, His blood pumping. **

**"W-Who's there!" waka could only whisper out.**

**"Waka follow my voice. This way." The women's voice sang back.**

**The voice didn't sound real, almost as a hazy fog in his head. **

**"Waka trust me I'll guide you to the ark. This way hurry"**

**Ushiwaka twisted his neck twords the mysterious woman's voice, staring in that direction. **I don't enjoy this. This could be a trick, a trap. But if I refuse to listen I could be out here till they find moi, and fall to the no longer living.** Waka inhaled. "ok." **

**"This way you have no time to spare."**

**The young man sprung into action, his ears on full focus as the anonymous woman spook. Left, right. His arm weaved ahead of himself feeling around the scraps of iron, steel, metal, and any hard sharp objects he would brush past. Hissing noise grows near and far some to close that would lash out at Waka as he rushed by.**

**Ushiwaka's palm bashed an iron object forcing him to a halt. The iron object lit up in a flash of metallic blue and then simmered down to faded glowing blue designs. The appearance was a slate gray, on it massive side it glowed five glyphs of creatures. An ark. The ark of Yamato. Waka could only stare in awe of its enormous size. The iron Ark Looked benign and peaceful but to some strange unexplained reason it seemed haunting, holding many baneful, dark secrets of its past and reason behind its abandoned loneliness that yet hold sacred.**

**The arks iron door flung open unexpected welcoming the stranger inside. Ushiwaka gazed at the entrance unsure if trust worthy enough. A demonic snarl rose in a drunken sound from behind. Waka jumped and rushed into the ark's large entrance without hesitation. The inside appeared similar to the out side, gray filled with Nazca lines like designs. The walkway entry seemed to be the 'wrist' towards a central area it sprouted out into five finger-like branches. Each long walk way lead to a open door way, at the top of the door ways were markings with the same stylized descriptions of the creatures that matched the same ones on the outside of the ship, but in a intimidating crimson color. As the core of the ark was a teleportation beam that most likely lead to the top deck.**

"_**So this is the ark of Yamato that is said to travel through the stars and the vary ark that is strictly forbidden to even approach. I would be decapitated if found by the queen for more than one reason. So be it. This legendary ark will guide moi to safety." Waka murmured he took a deep breath.**_

"_**Merci de jeune fille. Who are you?" the man received no reply.**_

**He turned around to gaze out the entrance at the firers and the black smoke surfed up to the sky even from here, Waka could make out the hissing flames unrelenting, overwhelming. Most of the steel building were blown to bits, imploded, fallen. The fires rose on without mercy jumping from building to building. The wildfire screamed an unholy hymn the air smelled of everything that had died and the soon to die. The flames imitated the looks of dragon tails wiping in the sky proving it would not die out until everything is gone.**

**The arks irony door rose from its drawbridge position slowly cutting of the hazardous view with a creaky moan as the door sealed shut closing the young man from the death outside**_**.**_

**It ****was ****dead ****quiet ****despite ****the ****pounding ****of ****his ****heart ****and ****the ****ringing ****noise ****in ****Ushiwaka****'****s****ears.** Safe he **thought ****to ****himself.**_Safe at last._

**He ****tried ****his ****best ****to ****give ****a ****steady ****pace ****but ****found ****himself ****shaken ****and ****highly ****alert ****glancing ****side ****to ****side ****back ****to ****front ****making ****sure ****nothing ****would ****try ****to ****ambush ****him ****in****side ****the ****ship, ****hiding ****in ****the ****arks ****shadows ****waiting ****for ****the ****perfect ****moment ****to ****strike ****but ****he ****heard ****nothing ****except ****the ****only faint ****drip, ****drip, ****drip ****of ****his ****own ****blood ****that ****trailed ****the ****foot ****steps ****down ****Waka****'****s ****back ****leaving ****a ****thick ****trial ****down ****the ****walk****way ****of ****the ****ark ****to ****the ****core ****of ****the ****ship ****the**** '****palm****' ****as ****one ****could ****say.**_This should lead to the cockpit of the ark. _**He ****platted ****a ****shaky ****foot ****on ****one ****of ****the ****stairs ****inching ****his ****way ****up ****the ****eight ****stairs ****and ****in ****the ****middle ****of ****the ****teleportation ****beam ****that ****vigilantly ****shoot ****him ****to ****the ****top ****deck ****in ****a ****madder ****of ****seconds. ****Ushiwaka ****numbly ****gazed ****around. ****Behind ****him ****were ****the ****two ****massive ****sails ****that ****just ****barely ****swayed ****in ****the ****damp ****air, ****the ****sails ****were ****a ****faded ****blue ****that ****matched ****the ****color ****of ****the ****designs ****but ****in ****the ****middle ****of ****the ****sails ****was ****a ****giant ****circle ****with ****an ****imprint ****of ****a ****clawing ****hand. ****Waka ****gazed ****in ****front ****of ****him ****spotting ****a ****small ****round, ****air craft ****lying ****peacefully ****on ****the ****ark****'****s ****top ****deck. **_Ah. That must be the control system._**Ushiwaka****walked****quickly****to****the****cockpit.****Hopped ****inside ****and ****glanced ****at ****the ****inscriptions. ****Punched ****the ****on ****button ****and ****in ****response ****a ****fade ****but ****clear ****square ****flat ****holograms ****appeared ****with ****the ****places ****he ****could ****go. ****His ****fingers ****gently ****touched ****the ****hologram ****scrolling ****down ****to ****the ****options ****when ****he ****spot ****this**

_**EARTH. 1. NIPPON**_

Celestial plain

**Waka couldent help but gasp at the sight of though enchanting letters he quickly tapped the word. The ship responded instantly as the words popped up on the hologram.**

Celestial plain Earth .1 next stop.

Option

Would you like autopilot?

**Waka taped autopilot. The ark made a jolt slightly smooth but rough as it unbarred itself from the scraps of steel leaning on it. The ship slowly rose with gentle care, the rudders stared to crank and the sales spouted forward, and it rose to the skies.**

**Waka stepped out from the cockpit and back inside the warmth safety of the ark. It will be a long gurney.**

_so waz it good plez tell me well review me. This is my first story on this web sight so i hope you loved it! OH and for the people who love action and saspence you've got the right story! OH and let me just add that this story is VARY gruesome and haunting when we get further in the story so i'm just ganna let you know this now before you have nightmares or someting. i will hopefully see you guys next time bye bye._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter_ _Present._

**_I felt a slimy surface smooth my cheeks repeatedly, it felt soothing don't get moi wrong but distractive. I shook my head side -to- side trying to escape the warmth and slobber licking against my face. I reached my hand out weakly to wipe the wetness away, my fingertips brushed a furry warm surface I squinted at what was in front or more like on moi. It was blurry at first my eye begging for more rest slightly dried. The sours of the licking seemed to look like a hazy white furry beast. I gave a sluggish smile only being half awake._**

** "_BARK! BARK!" The white haze yipped_**

** "_Ugh. Five more minutes ma cherie." It was more of a groan than words._ _It pawed my chest, and gave a long wine._ "_Ok, ok."_**

**_I rubbed my eyes and peaked at the winner. The heavenly light of the most beautiful, whitest fur known to man and known to myself. My eyes adjusted to the light and I spotted two golden eager eyes watching me impatiently I could never mistake those eyes, it was no other than thee Amaterasu Okami with her crimson markings glow a circle on her head and around her wolf eyes, swirls of red on her shoulders that stretched to her hips. The wing-like tufts of fur rose up from the she-wolf's shoulder blades, behind all four paws and her tail tipped with black. Truly a wonderful goddess._ **

**"**_**Ah. Amaterasu waking moi up at the crack of dawn I see."** _

_**I giggled as she licked my hand as her tail flung rapidly side-to-side. **_

**_I slowly rose up into a sitting position. Trying to look around the room my eyes traveled to the open window ware the sun peaked over the mountaintops from a distance. I also spotted Amicherusa the sprite (but normal human height unlike Issun), Amaterasu's other friend that tags along. Her green wolf eyes were blood shot and clearly annoyed she looked as if she had no sleep and her wolf head was kind of limping over as if she'd collapse on the gowned asleep. She had brown fur like the bark of trees and grass colored markings on her forehead were the marking of a plump leaf.  
>Amicherusa was a sprite like Sakuya, she protected the saplings in the village. But like Issun she had little patience, annoyed easily and enjoys calling moi rude names. But what made her different from Sakuya she had the ability to read minds when ever she pleased, I loath that a lot.<em>**

** "_Amaterasu, Amicherusa why don't you two get some fresh air I'll meet you two in awhile ok?" I said wile patting Amaterasu's bright white fur._**

**_ The goddess gave moi a crooked wolf smile, and hopped off the bed with grace. Her wolf claws tip-taped the wooded surface as she trotted over to the almost asleep brown wolf and waked her in the face with her white plush tail. Amicherusa flinched, snorted and sneezed, shooting up to her paws with her eye shocked. I snickered. The sprite gave moi the evil glare and turned around to trot with Amaterasu._**

**_I throw the covers off moi sliding out of my bed. It's been nine mouths ago since Amaterasu and I flow down here from the celestial plain. We were up there for about one month when ma cherie started to miss all her friends at Nippon she had asked me if she could return with moi for a long wile and to get rid of the excise demons that still roamed even after Amaterasu and I had defeated Yami. When we had accidentally ran into the weeping sprite Amicherusa, Amaterasu begged moi that if Amicherusa could help us on our gurneys I agreed and now I regret that but if it makes ma cherie happy I'm fine._**

** _I sipped into my pink Hitoe jacket with red pom-poms on the front, and pulled my purple Sashinuki Hakama pants as any normal day. Ya. I know that I get a funny look from Issun and Amicherusa about my poor choice of clothing but you know what they say, "A true man wares pink" and it's my style they just don't under stand moi which doesn't bother me. I got my tabi socks out of the droar putting them on and my tall platform geta single toothed wooded shoes. Lazily walked over to my desktop snatching my helmet off it I brushed my hand in my long blond hair that reached to my hips, shoving my hair in the helmet. The helmet with a black hawk motif, complete with enormous white fabric tip with pink wings that draped behind me down to my knees. And last but not least I grabbed my flute named 'pillow talk' and my katana, sheathing it into the scabbard strapping it onto my belt at the side._**

** _Walking out my room down the hallway and into the lobby of the Tao trooper's headquarters still running even after queen Himiko was killed then replaced by her cousin queen Hitoseco._**

** "_AH. Captain waka good morning sir." A young man rushed up to me wearing similar close as myself, but white and purple and wearing an eye mask._**

"_**Bonjour Abe. How are things going?" I replied with a greeting smile. Abe is one of my workers, well I guess ever since the original queen was murdered I just left with Amaterasu I recently quit but the Taos still call me captain. There are about twenty workers that take shifts on watch.**_

"_**Everything is normal sir. Any thing we need to do for you captain?" Abe said**_

"_**Abe you do know that I no longer work here right? I'm just here for a couple nights till moi, Amaterasu and Amicherusa find a house in the city." I affirmed**_

"_**Oh so that's why you didn't come back so long." **_

"_**That be the reason. Well I'm going out ah revior" **_

_**I step aside of him and walked to the front doors gently pushing them aside and out to the open fresh air. It was still early that the humidity touched my skin.**_

_**I glanced around the sky high view of the floating house I made, oui I had made a soaring house for the Tao troopers head quarters to make it easer to watch over the citizens yeah they tend to ask me nervous questions like "how in the world did you create this?" and "what type of material is this light sours coming from?" I usually say I'm busy and have no time for your questions sure its rude I know that but what am I supposed to say, "I come from a highly advanced place" non! They would think I was on drugs or something. **_

**_Getting to a good run to the edge of the house I leaped off letting the wings on my hat fling open and glide me down to land unharmed everyone in the city has seen me do this but had gotten use to it and just wave now and then like no big deal. They use to come running to me as if I got smashed with a bolder then realize I meant to do that._ _I quickly spotted Amaterasu and her friends Amicherusa, Issun on Amterasu's head hitching a ride as usual and shockingly a large blue backed wolf with a red tummy. Oki? They were all talking._ **

**"_Bonjour everyone I see we have a party!" I greeted then added "But don't you think it's a little to early to have one?"_**

** _They all gazed over, ma cherie yipped excitedly at me._ **

**"_Ah boy! If it isn't the half-baked prophet! And no we're not hav'en no party stupid!" Issun spat out._**

_Huh that one-inched tall man needs to learn manners._ **I thought to myself.**

**"I see your mood is quite grumpy as usual." I snickered.**

**"Why you- Ammy I'm glad you returned but could ya have left him behind or fed him to one of the left over demons!"**

**For issun's inch tall body its almost impossible not to here his blabbering.**

**Ma cherie just ignored him. I walked over to the group of wolves.**

"I deci

**"So Oki what brings you here far from north of Nippon don't you live in Kamui with the Onia Tribe?" I question.**

**Oki lifted his head towards me. Being from the Onia Tribe were known as the half-wolf half-human people who wear masks over their faces to reasons beyond me. Oki shape shifted into his human form wearing the same color clothing as his wolf form and that blue mask over his face.**

**"I decided to visit Amicherusa and Issun but found out Amaterasu and you were here as well." Oki stated**

**"Well I guess the whole squad is here heheh." I chuckled. "Good to see you Oki."**

**I turned to ma cherie.**

**"Ma cherie it's easer to understand you when your human not wolf."I remarked with a smile.**

** Oki cocked his head sideways confused.**

**"Wait. Amaterasu you have a human form?" Oki asked.**

**Amaterasu wagged her tail while nodding. In a flash second of light and there before all our eyes stood the beautiful great goddess Amaterasu wearing a white kimono dress that went down to her knees, short sleeved with red designs. Her long white wavy hair flowing in the breeze, two cute wolf ears on top her head and a tail that swayed happily, pale white skin with crimson markings.**

**"Yes I do." She exclaimed with a smile. "So can Amicherusa."**

**Oki looked at the quiet brown wolf sitting.**

**"Well…" Oki gestured his hand as to 'can you show me?'**

**Amicherusa transformed into her human wearing a long green dress that went down to her ankles. Long brown hair with bangs similar to Sakuya's bangs**

**"Ok so all this time I have been speaking to you two thinking the only I would get to understand you two was in my beast form and you two have a human form without telling me?" Oki complained.**

**Amaterasu, Amicherusa, and I giggled**.

Later on that day.

**"Hey its getting dark, I should get going back to my village. Issun are you coming with or staying?" Oki said while watching the sun slowly hide itself behind the mountains.**

**"Um ya."**

**"Bye see you guys soon." Amaterasu and Amicherusa waved to them as the headed back to the Onia Tribe.**

**"Well I should be getting to bed as well." Amaterasu yawned and stretched**.

**"Ok you two go ahead I'm just going to check and see if everything is ok in the city. See you in a few minutes." I replied to them.**

**"Oh Ushiwaka there are no more demons any more just relax."**

**"I just want to be on the safe side ma cherie." I started to walk away.**

**I patrolled the walkways the torches lit up all the paths in the city. Only a few people were up and about. I made my way to the exit of the city ignoring the tip-tap my shoes made on the stone walkways. Glancing out the exit checking for any irritating demons strolling around. Nothing. I stepped out to be double sure, when I got a scene of an unsafe feeling that struck throw me like a ghost my instincts begging me to back away or pull out my sword. I felt as if I were being watched. I could feel whatever it was energy, possibly not a demon but stronger. My uneasiness made me reenter the city flying back up to the Tao Troopers head quarters. Glaring back ware I was and the surrounding area when the uneasy feeling left my instincts telling me I'm safe now.**

**"That was weird." I murmured to myself, turning around and gently pulled the doors slipping throw. Tip toeing down the hall to my room careful not to wake anyone asleep.**

**I spotted Amaterasu waiting patiently for me.**

**"Ushiwaka everything ok?" she whispered to me.**

**"Yep everything's good." I whispered back.**

**"_Good see I told you silly." She said then added "Waka were you having a nightmare last night?"_"Oui I did… How did you know?"**

"_**When I went to wake you I had entered the room five minutes earlier you were tossing around as if you were running from something. Are you ok?" Amaterasu had concern in her voice.**_

_**I blush feeling a little embarrass**_

"_**I'm ok ma cherie its just a nightmare. Good night Amaterasu." I murmured to her while opening the door to my room.**_

"_**Good night Ushiwaka. Sweet dreams." Amaterasu replied and stared to head to her room.**_

"_**You too." **_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peoplez ok first off i wanna say I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SOOO SORRY! OK so heres what happened so like my computer is retarded its stupid and slow i've been tring to put this chapter up all this month but its all like SCREW YOU LoverOfWhiteWolves! hahaha! and then i had mid turms (hate them things!) so i was studing and had little time with this but don't you worry i will finish this story! But heres the good news the 3rd chapters up hehe and i finally got the art tablet so i will be able to make an Anime show just for okami based off this story your reading but heres the problem again...i don't know a GOOD AND FREE animation program to download but i will be looking. AND i wanna say or more like scream THANK YOU SOO MUCH PEOPLE for reviewing my story i am so happy you did thank you thank you! you guys rock! ok that was a lot to say so Happy new years peoples!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_**Past**_

_**Long gurney indeed, but alone, never she, she was always watching. I new vary much I wasn't alone in that Ark. There eye's would fallow my every movement in the shadows watch me but they would not dare to attack for it was part of the deal instead their almost hesitent breaths would growl. I would shoot eye contact holding their untrusting gaze with mine eventfully they'd look away leaving me be.**_

_**I let the three open wounds leak for I didn't care even if it throbbed. I sat down my back against the arks iron wall glancing at the blood on my legs that had dried and cracked. I was worn out but refused to fall asleep for **__they_ _**might come. After awhile I started losing consciousness the room spun, my heart beat pounding in my head the feeling of numbness and drifted into unwanted slumber.**_

_**Later.**_

_**BANG! The crash jolted me up shooting me to my feet. Quickly scanning the Ark. We must be here. I thought. I slowly walked to the Arks entrance, it open on its own with a creek. A blast of fresh air I've never sucked in so clean it smelt of cherry blossoms. A thick lovely forest with birds that sang, the light of the sun glistened the green ground like diamonds.**_

"_**So this is the Celestial plain no?" I whispered to myself with a glad smile.**__**Taking a steady step onto the drawbridge of the Ark.**_

"_**Prophet be true to your word! Do not shun our masters words!" A creature growled out.**_

_**I simply sighed with annoyance. "Yeah yeah whatever I know the details."**_

_**It snarled back at my smart remark.**_

_**I jumped off the Ark and landed softly on the plush ground for once not being made of metal, steel, or what ever hard cold surface. My head still pounded feeling weak to all my bones. I need to find some help I could die from blood loss. I gazed around the scenery no one. I lazily walked around through the woods stumbling a pond a vast green plain I stared in awe when I spotted something snow white sprinting towards me its four legs galloped till it was of three feet in front of me. Both our eyes met, both in shock. I couldn't believe what my eyes lay on. A wolf. A white beautiful wolf. A creature I always enjoyed learning about.**_

"_**Ahh. So I finally get a wish come true." **_

_**The wolf tilted its head to the side confused.**_

"_**Heheh to see a beautiful wolf before my eyes." I said.**_

_**Were my eyes playing tricks on me but did I see it **blush**.**_

"_**Haha you act like you can understand moi that's adorable." I reach my hand out to stroke its thick fur so warm. It gave a wolfish smile that made me giggle. A bright light flashed and grows to a skinny shape that formed into…wait! a human! **What in the holly mother of-!_

"_**That's because I can understand you." It chuckled**_

_**I realized I still had my hand on her head and jumped back alarmed shock clear in my face.**_

"_**Oh! No I-I won't hurt you sir I just wanted to introduce myself I'm so sorry! I swear to never do it again! I'm sooo sorry!" she panicked throwing her arms around.**_

"_**Haha well that was unexpected its ok you don't need to apologize maidden." Heat rushed up my face as I remembered what I said when she was a wolf. "My name is Ushiwaka Yoshitsune, waka's short, a pleasure to meet you ma cherie." I bowed. She looked no older than sixteen.**_

"_**Heheh nice to meet you Ushiwaka my name is Amaterasu Oomikami." **_

_**I froze hearing her lips say these words. Why? Why did she of all people half to be Amaterasu! I remembered the woman I been with said 'do not trust that the sun goddess she'll fool your eyes mess with your head and leave you for the vultures she just wants to use you. Remember don't break our special promise Yoshitsune. Promise me please.' Yami had pleaded.**_

"_**Are you ok Ushiwaka you look…oh my gosh your bleeding! I need you to come with me quickly it looks bad!" Amaterasu gasped fling her arms wildly once more. **_

_**I realized every thing was getting spun around and my hearing echoed slowly drifting till blackness.**_

"_**Hahaha fool! You still trusted that goddess even after you promised miss Yami, why is it because that sun goddess has perish your cold heart." An unknown voice interfered my dream. **_

"_**What! Who are you-where are you!" I growled looking around in the darkness.**_

"_**Yes, yes I know me talking to you was not part of your past or was it hehehha!" its voice deep and quite filled with deadliness laughed.**_

"_**Who are you!" I repeated. More frustrated.**_

"_**hahaha no need to get feisty Ushiwaka humhumha but I don't find it necessary to meet you personally in a dream its not as much fun hehheh!" **_

"_**What? Are you a demon in search of a vessel? Leave! be gone!" I yelled at it.**_

"_**Ha not exactly and I will leave when I decided to got it haha."**_

"_**Answer moi who are you!" I growled getting annoyed.**_

"_**Now waka heh you now me don't you remember last night when you checked the exit of the Sei-an city? Didn't you feel a strong energy force scare you away? Haha of course you did!" it laughed a sinister laugh.**_

"_**That was you?"**_

"_**Yeah who'd you think it was Yami haha oh wait you probably did! Ahaah! You left instantly as soon as you felt my energy force cowered! **__**Weak you are! A liar! Ahahah!"**_

"_**Is this some kind of game accusing me of this shit and nonsense you're a demon aren't you hiding amongst the shadows afraid I'll slay you! I am no lair!" I snarled**_

"_**That's a lie right their! hahahaha! I know more than you think little ushiwaka. Vanquishing me would be an impossible task for such a weak soul like yourself. If you say you are not a lair why is it you must check outside the city every night?"**_

"_**To keep things like you out!"**_

"_**So foolish. Don't you worry I will show my face in time bye bye."**_

_**His laughter echoed in my ears fading away when I shot up. I blinked glancing around my still black room. The moon's silver crescent sprawled across my bed spread in a haunting way it seemed to grin at me**_

_**I gave out a long groan not being able to find any more rest. I Stared at my lonely flute on the desk.** Maybe a song will clear my thoughts I haven't played it recently._

_**I grabbed my flute, sneaking out of the Tao trooper's head quarters. The night was motionless only the fire that lit the streets below were flickering the wing a delicate breeze. I sat at the edge of the balcony letting my legs sway in the peaceful air. Raising my flute to my lips to play a smooth melody that seemed to carry the cherry blossom pedals with the wind.**_

_**I played for a while when I twitched feeling a disruptive presents lifting my left eye to examine the area below. Feeling quite vulnerable when a sparkle of silver caught my eye. It appeared long and thin…**ohshit a sword! Coming my way!_

_**I hopped onto of one of the toothed pillars that arched over the balcony scanning the sword that bulited by. A katana jagged sharp blade a black hilt with red designs and a rope tide at the end of the hilt. It returned back to ware in was swung down to the woods just outside the city. I pulled out my spirit energy sword from inside my flute pillow talk, and dived down.**_

_**My sword and the moon was the only light source in the misty woods.** If this thing turns out being an imp I'll be pissed! _

"_**Hahaha!" a demonic laugh circled around me.**_

_That laugh sounds vary similar from the one in my dream._

_**"****So it's you the demon snooping around my dreams and yet you still lurk amongst the shadows as protection." I stated.**_

"_**I find it exciting when my victims believe I'm some demon. When they try to escape my approaching. Humans such an easily frighten creature. No?" it sneered **_

_**I could hear it closing in quickly from the side, swing my sword out at it when sparks flow, it blocked my attack.**_

_**It chuckled some more with its immature game. The creature shot from behind, I turning around to block his weapon. It smacked into me with a halt. The first thing I noticed were its eyes a strange ghostly white with sharp red splatters pupils as thin as a blade of grass. He was a few inches taller than me. It shoved away from me jumping back ten feet into the moons light. His smile wide and taunting, his gaze not afraid it to stare directly into mine. He wore a black with red designs open jacket showing his well built chest and stomach, a red belt over his heart that held his shirt on, black pants, and black Geta shoes. His long blond hair slightly swayed at his mid thighs. Four noted scars over his left eye the another scar past his right eye brow down to his right cheek, other scars too many to count over its neck and chest.**_

"_**Not expecting a human appearance were you. An imp probably came to your mind." He cocked his head to the side raising his wicked smile letting his fangs show. "You are Ushiwaka Yoshitsune my master seeks humm!" he snickered**_

"_**And you are…?"**_

"_**Wakuamaru Oinashiu but the humans tend to call me other things heh," Wakuamaru glanced at my sword. " Are you as strong as she claims or are you thick headed fool?"**_

_**I twirled my flute in hand getting in my battle stance. He took no time in hesitation shooting towards me his katana aiming at my head I batted away his sword with mine he stopped behind me.**_

"_**Ware is you katana Waka." He seemed to tease swinging around his sword, it was blocked by mine again face-to-face.**_

"_**Who is your master Wakuamaru?" I growled**_

"_**Oh don't ask such a foolish question just to sound innocent Yoshitsune you know exactly who my master is. Why, dontcha know her better than anyone else haha!" the man taunted**_

_**I new exactly who she is, Yami, her name alone sent pleasureable chills up my spine. I savagely growled.**_

"_**What a fake growl! I new you recognized her. She is so grateful for the things you done. But don't you worry she's recovering after that battle with the goddess thanks to you." Wakuamaru's sinister laugh echoed**_

_**I shoved him away.**_

"_**How do you know all this!," I demanded but received only a baneful smile. **_

"_**What do you want with me?"**_

"_**Oh I could care less great Yami, she sent me." He simple stated.**_

"_**Fine what does she want with me?" I tried again even if I new the answer.**_

"_**Heheh you already know Waka shouldn't you know this or did you loss that bit of memory," wakuamaru rubbed his chin. "Which I truly doubt your life revolves around this oh what should I say…alliance or was it something more prized." He snickered**_

_**I felt my temper raise how did someone fined out how does he know this I pray he's just a servant **_

"_**You can't keep hiding forever Waka. Escaping a decision you must decide she's waiting for you."**_

_Ha! No one rushes me he's lieing I can sense it!_

_**"Come to think of it does that pretty little sun goddess know of this special promise no, she doesn't what would she say or perhaps act? Heheh!" Wakuamaru gazed at the slowly setting moon behind the mountain peeks.**_

"_**This, all of this is absolutely non of your damn business!" I warned**_

"_**Ooh a small spark of fire I see haha! But sertenely it is of business to me you see I'm more than a servant to her I'm not of them lower class monsters oh no!," he paused staring me dead into the eyes. "Clearly something special to her hahaha!"**_

_**I stood shocked he better not mean that no just a stronger creature she sends to message me **_

_**I snarled my grip tighten around the hilt of my blade**_

"_**Oh waka you don't know what you want for your own gain or do you?," he sneered in a haunting way. "Well I must be off the sun is going to rise I don't want its light a pone me of course hahaha!"**_

_**He vanished into dark shadows that swormed all around him and was gone.** _

"_**Just who are you?" I murmured. **_

* * *

><p><em>so we finally meet mr. Wakuamaru a real baka arn't he this story is going to get good so don't leave pleaz and review this chapter if you liked it pleaz<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peoplez 4th chap up thank goodness i know it took a bit but its up read and enjoy and pleaz reveiw on what you think of the story peace out.

Chapter 4

_**Else were**_

_**A man reappeared in front of the metallic red and blue throne were his masters sits and bowed immediately getting on his hands and knees onto the cold stone floor. His lips stretched into a wicked smile**_

"_**My lady, I have found your Ushiwaka." One could say it was more of a hiss, He grinned getting up from his position gazing into the emperor of all eternal darkness's eyes never afraid to ponder deep in ones eyes. The glows of the blue relics were the only visable light in this darkness. She smiled.**_

"_**Good! He's with them isn't he." The man nodded cocking his head to an angle almost in a testing way. "I tolled him no! Can you answer that Wakuamaru?"**_

_**The man froze as the woman twirled her wrist locking eye contact with him she curled her finger towards herself as the man was forced over an inch from her. She leaned in whispering words into his ear. A growl almost escaped his mouth not in anger but in excite.**_

"_**Take the time you need but do not fail me or well you know the details." she demanded**_

"_**Don't you worry darling I've got him right ware I want him and his little goddess." Wakuamaru snickered deeply. **_

Amaterasu's preview

"_**Where's Waka?" I asked to Amicherusa who just looked at me blankly. **_

"_**Well he's not in his room." Amicherusa gestured at waka's empty bed.**_

"_**Thank you captain obvious." I rolled my eyes.**_

"_**Hey you asked."**_

"_**He usually never wakes up earlier than me."**_

_**Amicherusa coughed "umha no one does umh excuse me."**_

_**I glared at her she snickered then added "did ya check the bar?"**_

_**I can't even remember the last time waka drank I truly doubt he was.**_

"_**Ow come on he's probably in the restroom. Like you said and I quote "oh Ushiwaka there are no more demons any more so just relax."**_

"_**Yeah your right. Let's go outside."**_

_**We both headed for the exit of the base into the fresh air using my celestial brush I drew waterspout from the pond below and we both jumped on as it lowered us to the ground.**_

"_**Amaterasu!" a tiny voice cried out my name a green little speck hoped on top my snout**_

"_**Hey Issun didn't you go with Oki?" I questioned**_

"_**Nah! I wanna stay here and keep an eye on that no good prophet hey I don't see em great job Ammy you finally ditched him!" Issun clapped his hands.**_

_**I took him into my mouth growling **_

"_**Hahahha you little squirt!" Amicherusa pawed the grown laughing to hard.**_

_**I spat him out giving a warning look**_

"_**Aw shut up you flee bag!" Issun barked out**_

"_**At least I don't look like one!"**_

_**You can really feel the electricity between them.**_

"_**Oh guys not now!" my ears flatted against my head. "I don't-" I lost focus when my eyes spotted a tree and a pink body thing laying next.**_

**I rushed over thinking some ones dead**

"_**Hey Ammy ware you going?" Issun hurried after me**_

_**It then came to me that it was Waka slouching up against the tree passed out.**_

"_**Hahaha he's WASTED! HAHAHA!" Amicherusa burst out laughing and for once shall I say a miracle with Issun.**_

"_**That's not funny you two!" I nudged Waka's arm he flinched looking around.**_

"_**What happened?" he groaned**_

"_**Why don't you tell us half-baked hahahah!" Issun rolled laughing with Amicherusa. I rolled my eyes.**_

"_**I guess I got tiered from my walk last night heheheh." He looked embarrass.**_

"_**How many fingers do have up hahah!" Issun now crying from laughter joked**_

"_**Ahhah! Good one good one!"**_

_**Waka got up crossing his arms annoyed at the two. "No one knows little bug you too tiny to see."**_

"_**Why you-"**_

"_**Save it." I warned. "What were you doing last night outside?"**_

_**I realized what I said and whipped my head around to Amicherusa who was about ready to say a rude comment. "No!" I stated she lowered her head.**_

"_**I am ashamed." She said. I turned back to Ushiwaka.**_

"_**Just going out for a walk." He shrugged his shoulders as no big deal.**_

_**Ushiwaka's preview.**_

_**I couldn't tell her not of the man I meet he seemed too dangerous and I can't have him spat out my secrets.**_

_**What worse ma cherie totally believes me. She always has.**_

'_Liar!' **some one snickered.**_

"_**Who said that?" I asked.**_

"_**Say what Waka we didn't say anything?" amicherusa stated.**_

'_Heheheheh!' **something chuckled deeply in my ear. Wakuamaru! I noticed by its laugh, it was like no other.**_

'_Yeah dumbass' **he replied. I turned around left-right-forward-back he was no ware to be seen. I must have looked nervous and insane because all three of them stared at me.**_

"_**You doing ok?" the tree sprint eyed me.**_

"_**Umm I have to go do something real quick I'll be back!" I exclaimed and ran off before they could even react**_

_**I raced across a brig and out Sei-an city.**_

"_**Ware are you!" I snarled**_

'_Not a place ware you can see me heheh.' **He said.**_

"_**Then ware! How come I can hear you but not see you devil!" I shouted.**_

'Simple answer I'm speaking in your brain you can't see me unless I won't you to bitch. Hahaha'

"Get out of my mined!"

_**The evil mans laughter corrupted my ears blocking every other noise till it vanished. I let out a long sigh. Pest.**_

_**When I came back, Amicherusa was chasing after Issun I don't even want to know what happened and ma cherie was watching helplessly. I walked next to Amaterasu tapping my flute on my chin. **_

"_**Oh good you're back there-"**_

"_**I don't want to know. You know if they would really listen to each other and how they're so alike they might actually get along." I said loudly so they would hear me.**_

"_**WHAT!" they both skid to a halt glaring at me. I raised my arms.**_

"_**No foul done." I replied. Amaterasu and me giggled.**_

"_**Whatever! So are we ganna go demon hunting or what?" the sprint asked.**_

"_**I don't think there is any more Amicherusa but you can come with us to kamiki." The goddess said**_

"_**Us?" I repeated**_

"_**Yeah Ushiwaka don't you want to go with me?" she gave me puppy eyes she's the best at that.**_

"_**Oui of corse I do! It's just what Sakuya say remember she loath moi." And I don't really want to come if that tree sprites tagging along.**_

_**I recollected the day when ma cherie wanted me to meet Sakuya in person when we came strait back from our home.**_

_**(Flash back)**_

'_**Ma cherie slow down a bit we've been running for hours ware are we supposed to be this quickly!' I panted**_

'_**I can't wait for you to see all my friends!' she skipped between runnings. 'Don't worry we are almost in Kamiki just a few more minuets.'**_

'_**Kamiki! You mean the village ware you were revived!' I caught up to her.**_

'_**Yep!'**_

'_**I've already been there cherie.' I assured her.**_

'_**Did you talk to any body?'**_

'…' _**I didn't except the old man who asked what I was waiting for.**_

'_**I thought you didn't besides don't you wanna meet who revived me?'**_

'_**Yes very I want to thank this person! More than thank! Words can not express my joy!' I smiled.**_

_**When we had made it to kamiki village it hadn't change. Every one swormed around the sun goddess putting her and feeding her food. Amaterasu would give them wolf hugs to each person. A woman by the name of Kushi the sake brewer had said to me**_

'_**Hello I seen you face here before weren't you that mysterious man that had come to this village every morning watching the sun rise its been around a year since I last spotted you here again. What is your name young man?'**_

'_**Waka nice to meet you Kushi Amaterasu has told moi a lot about you.' Young? I've lived two of humans lives.**_

'_**Come on Waka I want you to meet Sakuya!' Amaterasu bit my sleeve and stared to pull me. I waved bye to the people as ma cherie pulled me away.**_

_**We can to a stop in front of the enormous sacred tree. It was all to familiar this was were Amaterasu's grave was. I had visited each and every day when she was gone but she doesn't know this. But never had I known there was some one living here and ware?**_

'_**Sakuya I have returned and with some one I would like you to meet!' Amaterasu cheerfully shouted.**_

_**As soon as she said that many of cherry blossom petals that spun around through the air when a woman appeared hovering in front of the tree she wore a long pink kimono she had long black hair with a leaf crown in it. She smiled.**_

'_**Ah if it isn't the great mother to us all Amaterasu I thought I felt you presents in kamiki. So pleased for you to visit. And who is this ah you're the man who has came in this vary village repetitively but I have not caught your name.' Sakuya gazed at me.**_

'_**What a pleasure to finally meet the woman who has revived ma cherie! I'm Waka, Ushiwaka.**_

_**She stared at me a bit shocked and horrified setting her jaw, she looked pissed. I was a little confused was it something I said?**_

'_**The same horrible Ushiwaka that had sent all the innocent and helpless celestial beings to their deaths in that so called Ark of Yamato that you had total responsibility over! How could you have done such a sinful thing I never want to see your face in this village! GET OUT YOU SON OF A BASTERED!' she warned**_

_**I felt my heart twist into sore knots and shatter my veins had gone frozen I stopped breathing my eyes wide at what she had uttered in vain.**_

_**Amaterasu's mouth hung open disbelieving what Sakuya yelled.**_

'_**Sakuya how dare you say that to hi-'**_

_**I felt my legs moving my body backward my mined screamed get out of here fool! And I raced away as fast as my legs could manage. Away, just get lost! Away out of this evil village. Leaving Amaterasu behind I didn't want her to see such a heartless man. I could hear her voice in raged shouting 'IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!' I raced across the fields of Shinshu till I came to a lone dock the water canal to Agata Forest and dropped to my knees.**_

'_**Fool!, Stupid!, idiot!' I snarled a my reflection in the water I could of sworn it smiled back at me tauntingly. My eyes burned but I would never cry. I throw a rock in the reflection. Weak! I can't even look at my own image. Weak!**_

'_**Waka' I jumped at the voice of the goddess that had appeared behind me.**_

'_**Go.' I growled I didn't want her to see me like this. She stood there.**_

**'Wak-'**

'_**LEAVE DANGIT' my temper sparked I didn't mean to yell at her.**_

_**Unexpectingly she rapped her warm arms around my stomach and tugged me back into her lap.**_

'_**Ma ch-?'**_

'_**Shhh' she hushed me. The sun goddess hummed with her beautiful voice to comfort me which had always worked they didn't call her mother to all for nothing I just really hope she doesn't think I a child.**_

_**After her ten minuets of humming she spook**_

'_**I told off that Sakuya I warned her that if she ever even lipped thoughts words again I would never visit her again nor would I revive her trees. I told her you were unknown of that incident it was never your fault ushiwaka never.'**_

_**I blinked at her a warm smile across my face but if only she new.**_

_**Oh Amaterasu if only I could tell you the truth. **_

_end of chapter 4 dun dun dunnnn did you like it hate it let mes nows pleas_


	5. Chapter 5

Ok well after how many months it's up again I SO FREAKIN SORRY blam the stupid computer it's haveing trouble with this right now it doesn't like me :( but soon we will buy a new one XD can't wait and when we do my dad said i get to smash the slow computer with a hammer XD well read and enjoy and i know it's short, and a thousand thanx to the people who reviewed my story and the story Guardian i will also be working on that today.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 whispers through the forests<p>

unknown

It watched the frown of the moon rise as night took its stealth among Nippon but keep a close eye on the 4 some that travel not too far ahead their energy waves pulsing though Its blood it couldn't help but let out a small snicker as it clawed the trees shifting by holding a careful gaze on the group ahead especially on the blonde man for it new the blonde man felt uneasy why else would the blonde repeatedly glance behind him in the direction of the baneful stalker but he never spotted it for it was almost one with the shadow or so is one of the shadows one could say.

it's lips stretched into wide grin fining enjoyment in it's twisted game of predator hunting prey. but he new he had to be patent.

"all is time for past may always leave no matter were you hide no matter how many lies you tell the truth will be reviled." it whispered in a shallow hiss a laugh dry and bitter as it added

"you can't hide you can't run and you can't win against me heheh." the words seemed to drift in the cool wind snaking its way to the group. it's translucent eyes seemed to rest on the white wolf, at one split second it's fist bashed into the bark of the tree causing it to cave inwards and to lean and with that it left in a sinister cloud of shadows.

* * *

><p>SOOOOOO wat u think luv it hate (i really hope not but we all r different) pleaz let me noes R &amp; R PLEAZ bye-bye.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

HEY EVERYONE THANK U ONCE MORE FOR THE NICE REVIEWS I THANK U ALL TIMES A 1000000! XD chapter 6 is up as u can c read and enjoy ^'^.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

(past)

"ugh?" She heard him moan as she brushed the wet cloth down his bear, wounded back. _Maybe it hurts_ she thought trying her best not to put presser as she smoothly roamed it down his spine.

When she finished the cloth was soaked in crimson. The goddesses eye drifted back to his stabs the sight was horrifying three teared open, raw flesh, she cupped her mouth to mule the gasp on how bad it looked after the blood was move to see his true damage she could only image his pain. The three cuts sped from his shoulder to his opposite hip. As she stared her mind raced with any possible explanations that could have caused this mark.

_Did he trip and slid on a rock?, No. Fell down a steep and jagged cliff? Possible but i dought._

She reached her hand to the Ace bandages, softly placing them over his back then she placed her hands to his sides and began to slowly roll him onto his back as gently as she could. He tensed a bit arching his back slightly, he sighed and relaxed. The sun goddess wrapped the ace bandages over his pale stomach and tide it to stay. Finding a unused rag she dipped it in the bowl of water and softly dabbed it down his left cheek where a spot of dried blood rested. When she did this he groaned his lips spread into a small grin tilting his head a bit towards her. She could t help but smile at this, he looked cute when he smiled.

She gazed over his features, _a slightly small nose but no too small, oh geez and that strong, fine jaw line, cute grin, dimples, his eye brows formed as two little circles strange...but okay. His eyes..._ she tried to find somewhere in her head to _what color they were. ...were they dark navy blue or black?.._ it was difficult to remember with his damn eyes closed. _oh.. His hair blonde?... long and blonde, shiny ,straight and pretty, his bangs rested over his forehead._

_He's handsome..._

She was snapped out of day dreaming when he moaned some words she didn't understand for-en language possibly?

She continued to dab away the spot of blood off his cheek. she didn't realize that he was brought back to consciousness as his eyes flickered open. he quickly jumped back but failed as he grimace in pain arching his spine and falling back down on the sheets with a "oof."

"Oh careful you ll hurt yourself Mr. Ushiwaka! i m sorry." she whispered.

He just stared at her. Emotionless.

._..navy blue splattered with silver and surrounded by a deep dark velvet black...thats weird his pupils..there not circular there pointed ovals.. i ve never seen eyes like his ever in my life.._

"He tilted his head oh! Amaterasu! i m sorry i thought you were someone else haha!" his laugh sounded nervous.

Silents...

"umm.." he looked around him awkwardly finding a different subject "Where...am i exactly?"

"oh! i m sorry for not mentioning this sooner welcome to the celestial plain, Ushiwaka your in my home but i didn't tell anyone of your arrival yet but i bet they will love to see a new person here!" she smiled.

"O-others?" Waka scanned the room once again.

"Don't worry we re not going to harm you or anything, and yes others, you know your on the land of the gods right? I'm the goddess of the sun and the celestial brush." she laughed

_yes...i have heard about you. You act so innocent if i had not known i would of fell for it. Just play through Waka_ The man thought to himself

"My people brothers and sisters and even my parents, you will get to meet them all, if you like we can take you back home, where ever you live i'm sure it s not far. hehe."

_home..heheh this place will be ours.._

The man put on a fake frown. "Home..." he repeated looking down his bangs shadowing his eyes.  
>"I'm a long way from home cherie."<p>

Amaterasu frowned he looked so sad, "Where...exactly do you live Ushiwaka?"

_haha.._

Waka looked down at himself, touching the fabric around his stomach "uhh?" he glanced under the covers then suddenly, slamming the covers back down over his waist, his head swung back over to face her.

His cheeks flushed bright red. "uhh ahah umm why am i- where are my clothing?" he asked rather nervously.

"oh no no no no i-uh i didn t see anything i sware cross my heart and hope to die i sware i'm sooo sorry," she swung her head rapidly embarrassed "I just needed to help you your wounds were in scares condition you lost allot of blood i wanted to help i'm sorry i really am!"

The man smiled a bit hearing her it was kinda funny.

"It's ok, it's fine really you were just helping." he chuckled over her freak out. he looked at his arm finding more splattered blood "oh."

"Uh i-i ll get it." she said grabbing a new wash cloth out of the bowl and dabbed it on his arm

He flinched at first but let her continue watching her cautiously

"Thank you cherie." Amaterasu smiled at him

**_Waka... hehe._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did u like it don't worry there will be action vary vary soon maybe the next chapter hoped u enjoyed it.<br>_**


End file.
